Ben 10 Alien Force Christmas Concert 2011
by IceGirl2772
Summary: That's right! We're back with a whole new Christmas Concert for you with some surprise guests this year! WHOO! I own nothing.


'Twas the night before Christmas where all through the hall, all the children were stirring from wall to wall. The decorations and instruments were laid out with care in the hope that Alien Force soon would be there…

"HO! HO! HO!"

The familiar sound of Santa's call echoed all around. Parents blocked their ears at the children's shrill screams. The big red man himself was on stage bringing out a giant square-shaped present with the elves assisting him.

"Merry Christmas, everyone! I trust you all have been good this year! And so your hearts are filled with cheer! Now tonight is a party, of course! So give it up for Alien Force!" Santa shouted.

The elves unwrapped the present to reveal a giant box reading _Ben 10: Alien Force Christmas 2011_. The children screamed in glee. The time was almost upon them. The time for the concert to begin. The lights dimmed as the countdown began.

"10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1!"

The kids and parents screamed in glee as the time reached 7:00pm. The faint sound of jingle bells could be heard. Then the keyboard and the rest of the instruments were in full swing. The elves opened the box and we all came running in all dressed in Christmas attire. The kids went wild. Even the parents were cheering. Behind us was a slideshow of Santa Claus around the world in his sleigh, with his reindeer, in his workshop and in the North Pole as well as photos of us on Santa's lap from our childhood.

Me and TheWindSinger192: _SANTA'S COMING, EVERYBODY!_

All: _Santa Claus is coming to town!_

Ben: _You better watch out.  
><em>Julie: _You better not cry.  
><em>Gwen: _You better not pout.  
><em>Kevin: _I'm telling you why…  
><em>All four: _Santa Claus is coming to town…_

Me: _He's making a list.  
><em>TheWindSinger192: _He's checking it twice.  
><em>Sarah: _He's gonna find out.  
><em>Nelson: _Who's naughty or nice…  
><em>All four: _Santa Claus is coming to town…_

Michael: _He sees you when you're sleeping!  
><em>_He knows when you're awake!  
><em>Kai: _He knows if you've been bad or good!  
><em>Both: _So be good for goodness sake!_

Ben and Julie: _You better watch out!  
><em>Gwen and Kevin: _You better not cry!  
><em>Me and TheWindSinger192: _You better not pout!  
><em>Sarah and Nelson: _I'm telling you why!  
><em>Michael and Kai: _Santa Claus is coming to town!  
><em>Me: _Oh!_

"Come on, everybody!" Ben screamed.

"Get up on your feet!" I yelled.

"We're gonna have a party tonight!" TheWindSinger192 proclaimed.

The kids were out of their seats and gathering up around the aisles and floor in front of the stage. Their parents were content with staying in their seats…except for those who were bringing their babies.

Julie: _You better watch out.  
><em>Gwen: _You better not cry.  
><em>Me: _You better not pout.  
><em>TheWindSinger192: _I'm telling you why.  
><em>Sarah and Kai: _Santa Claus is coming to town…_

Ben: _He's making a list.  
><em>Kevin: _He's checking it twice!  
><em>Nelson: _He's gonna find out!  
><em>Michael: _Who's naughty or nice!  
><em>Boys: _Santa Claus is coming to town!_

Girls: _He sees you when you're sleeping!  
><em>Boys: _He knows when you're awake!  
><em>Me, TheWindSinger192, Ben and Kevin: _He knows if you've been bad or good!  
><em>All: _So be good for goodness sake!_

Girls: _You better watch out!  
><em>_You better not cry!  
><em>Boys: _You better not pout!  
><em>_I'm telling you why!  
><em>All: _Santa Claus is coming to town!_

Me: So it's that time of the year…  
>TheWindSinger192: Where you let all your problems go…<br>Me and TheWindSinger192: And you know. You just…

All: _Shake it! Shake it, baby!  
><em>_Shake it! Shake it, baby!  
><em>Me: _Oooooh… do-do-do-do. Do-do. Do-do. Do-do. Do…  
><em>All: _Shake it! Shake it, baby!  
><em>_Shake it! Shake it, baby!  
><em>TheWindSinger192: _Oooooh… do-do-do-do. Do-do. Do-do. Do-do. Do…_

Ben: _He sees you when you're sleeping!  
><em>Julie: _He knows when you're awake!  
><em>Gwen: _He knows if you've been bad or good!  
><em>Kevin: _So be good for goodness sake!_

Sarah: _You better watch out!  
><em>Nelson: _You better not cry!  
><em>Michael: _You better not pout!  
><em>Kai: _I'm telling you why!  
><em>All: _Santa Claus is coming to town!_

_He's making a list!  
><em>_And checking it twice!  
><em>_He's gonna find out,  
><em>_Who's naughty or nice!  
><em>_Santa Claus is coming!  
><em>_Santa Claus is coming!  
><em>_Santa Claus is coming…  
><em>_To town…_

_Santa Claus is coming to town!  
><em>_Santa Claus is coming to town!  
><em>Me: _Santa Claus is coming to town…  
><em>All: _Santa Claus is coming to town!  
><em>_Santa Claus is coming to town!  
><em>TheWindSinger192: _Santa Claus is coming to town…  
><em>All: _Santa Claus is coming to town!  
><em>_Santa Claus is coming to town!  
><em>Me and TheWindSinger192: _Santa Claus is coming to town…_

We all pulled off some amazing dance moves that made the children and parents scream in glee. When the music ended, we all finished in a group pose. The crowd went wild at our opening act. But wait! There's more to go! We all adjusted our microphones that were wired to us.

"Wassup, Bellwood?" I screamed.

"Welcome to the Ben 10: Alien Force Christmas Concert for 2011!" TheWindSinger192 greeted, causing everyone to scream once again.

"We are honoured to be holding this concert again for you guys this year," Ben remarked.

"After all, Christmas is about giving just as much as it is about receiving," Julie pointed out.

"It's also about remembering and valuing the times you have with your families," Gwen piped in.

"It's also a time to remember the children and families in need who aren't as fortunate as we are," Kevin sighed solemly.

"And so, after the success of last year's concert, we decided to do something about it," Sarah proclaimed.

"We raised so much money last year for charities such as World Vision, the Salvation Army, Caritas and heaps more charities that support those in need," Nelson recalled.

"And so, we're hoping to be able to raise more money this year to help those families get the Christmas they deserve," Michael announced.

"So let's get this party started!" Kai exclaimed, causing everyone to cheer once again.

"OK. If you recall last year, me and my fellow co-host here had to perform for you guys first. This year, we decided to shake it up a little bit. We're singing nothing but JUSTIN BIEBER songs from his platumn-hit album, _UNDER THE MISTLETOE_! We have a special guest making an appearance in a song! And we also get to showcase our other talents! Now, our first act has saved the universe on numerous occasions and he is talented when it comes to soccer, playing guitar and singing. Ladies and gentlemen, singing and playing _Christmas Love_, give it up for BEN TENNYSON!" I introduced.

Ben sat on the stool with his trusty guitar while the rest of us went backstage to finish preparing for our own acts. Ben began strumming a few chords.

"This song, I would like to dedicate to my beautiful girlfriend, Julie, who is my own Christmas love and the mother of our beautiful daughter, Isabella Joy Tennyson. I love you both," Ben whispered before turning to the audience, "Are you guys ready? *crazy cheering* Let's go."

He began strumming the familiar chords to the song as everyone went wild and the background vocalists did a little dance near their microphones. When Ben dialled it down for the first verse, the audience clapped to the beat. Behind him on the screen as a slideshow of him, Julie and on some occassions, Bella and their friends over Christmas as the years flew by.

Ben: _Baby, I will not pout.  
><em>_Baby, I will not cry.  
><em>'_Cause I got your love this Christmas time.  
><em>_When the snow's on the ground,  
><em>_And it's freezing outside,  
><em>_I got your love this Christmas._

_On every list I've ever sent!  
><em>_You're the gift I'd love the best.  
><em>_So deck the halls and all the rest!  
><em>_Warm me up,  
><em>_With your Christmas love…_

Ben and background vocalists: _Hey angel in the snow,  
><em>_I'm under the mistletoe.  
><em>_You are the one.  
><em>_You're my very own Christmas love.  
><em>_Tell Santa I'm cool this year.  
><em>_My present is standing right here.  
><em>_Thank God above for my very own Christmas love.  
><em>Ben: _Yeah…_

_Like a beautiful tree, you can light up the room.  
><em>_Your kinda star can't be removed.  
><em>_Like a beautiful carol, I get lost in your song.  
><em>_And I will forever sing along…_

Ben and background vocalists: _On every list I've ever sent!  
><em>_You're the gift I'd love the best.  
><em>_So deck the halls and all the rest!  
><em>_You warm me up!  
><em>_With your Christmas love…_

_Hey angel in the snow,  
><em>_I'm under the mistletoe.  
><em>_You are the one.  
><em>_You're my very own Christmas love.  
><em>_Tell Santa I'm cool this year.  
><em>_My present is standing right here.  
><em>_Thank God above for my very own Christmas love…_

Ben: _All the lovers around the world…  
><em>Background vocalists: _All the lovers…  
><em>Ben: _Let me sing you Merry Merry Christmas.  
><em>_Merry Merry Christmas…  
><em>Background vocalists: _Happy holidays…  
><em>Ben: _And every boy and every girl,  
><em>_Stay close to the ones you love!  
><em>_And thank God above,  
><em>_That you got someone this year…  
><em>_They can fill your heart with cheer…_

Ben and background vocalists: _Hey angel in the snow,  
><em>_I'm under the mistletoe.  
><em>_You are the one.  
><em>_You're my very own Christmas love.  
><em>_Tell Santa I'm cool this year.  
><em>_My present is standing right here.  
><em>_Thank God above for my very own Christmas love._

_Hey angel in the snow,  
><em>_I'm under the mistletoe.  
><em>_You are the one.  
><em>_You're my very own Christmas love.  
><em>_Tell Santa I'm cool this year.  
><em>_My present is standing right here.  
><em>_Thank God above for my very own Christmas love…_

Ben: _For my very own Christmas love…  
><em>_For my very own Christmas love…  
><em>Background vocalists: _Give me a kiss, baby…  
><em>_Give me a kiss, baby…  
><em>Ben: _For my very own Christmas love…_

The kids went wild as Ben finished the song happily. He let out a little laugh as he stood up and bowed as he held his guitar.

"Thank you. MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE!" Ben wished before walking off.

"Ben Tennyson, ladies and gentlemen!" TheWndSinger192 cheered, "Now, our next act is a duet. They're powerful Sonakites, singers and instrumentallists. Singing _The Christmas Song (Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire)_, JULIE YAMAMOTO AND SARAH ASHFORD!"

The kids went wild as Julie and Sarah walked onto the stage. They bowed before taking their respective seats. Julie sat on the stool in front of the grand piano at the centre of the stage. Sarah sat in the stool Ben sat in when he performed _Christmas Love_. With a nod and a silent count to each other, Julie began playing the piano and the song began.

"Can everyone just wave their arms around like this?" Sarah requested as she waved her arm up in the air.

The children copied her actions quietly. They all had candles in their hands. Including the parents. Behind them, numerous photos of families sitting by the fireside at Christmas were displayed to fit the mood.

Julie: _Chestnuts roasting on an open fire…  
><em>_Jack Frost nippin' at your nose. Yeah…  
><em>_Yuletide carols being sung by a choir…  
><em>_And folks dressed up like Eskimos…_

_Everybody knows a turkey and some mistletoe…  
><em>_Help to make the season bright…  
><em>_Tiny tots with their eyes all aglow…  
><em>_Will find it hard to sleep tonight…_

Sarah: _They know that Santa's on his way…  
><em>_He's loaded lots of toys and many goodies on his sleigh…  
><em>_And every mother's child is gonna spy…  
><em>_To see if reindeer really know how to fly…_

Both: _And so, I'm offering this simple phrase…  
><em>_To kids from one to ninety-two…  
><em>_Although it's been said many times, many ways…  
><em>_Merry Christmas to you…_

"Christmas is a special time for everyone. It's a time to give and receive. To celebrate the joys in life," Julie started.

"And it's also a time to spend with your family. So hold them close tonight as you sit by the fireside," Sara finished.

Both: _(Yeah…) And so, I'm offering this simple phrase… (oh whoa…)  
><em>_To kids from one to ninety-two… (yeah… yeah…)  
><em>_Although it's been said many times, many ways…  
><em>_Merry Christmas…  
><em>_Merry Christmas… (Yeah…)  
><em>_Merry Christmas… (Oh no…)  
><em>_Merry Christmas… To… You…_

As Julie played the final chords in the song, the crowd went nuts. The babies that were once lulled to sleep by the soft song awoke with a start. Thankfully, they didn't cry…except for a handful.

"Thank you!" Julie cried.

"Merry Christmas!" Sarah wished before the two walked away.

"Thanks for lulling me to sleep, you two!" I called after them as I walked onto the stage, causing the audience to laugh at my expense, "Anyways, this firery redhead is someone you don't wanna mess with because she's actually a pretty powerful Anodite. She actually told me that she wishes to dedicate this song to the numerous families all around the world who have loved ones enlisted in the army and won't make be coming home in time for Christmas this year. Singing _Home This Christmas_, give it up for GWEN TENNYSON!"

Gwen walked onto the stage waving elegently. She sat on the stool and smiled to herself. There was no denying that she enjoyed doing this. With a nod to the conductor, the piano began playing. And again, the audience started waving their arms with candles in hand in time to the music. In the background, a slideshow played filled with photos of families in the army. With a deep breath in, Gwen began singing along.

Gwen: _Looking out the window,  
><em>_Waiting for your headlights…  
><em>_To pull up in the driveway.  
><em>_It's really coming down tonight…_

_You're scared that I won't make it through the storm…  
><em>_You should be here with me safe and warm…_

Gwen and background vocalists: _I'll be waiting under the mistletoe,  
><em>_While your driving here through the winter storm.  
><em>_Baby, think of me if it helps to get you home…  
><em>_When the only gift that I really need,  
><em>_Is to have your arms wrapped around me.  
><em>_Baby, think of me if it helps to get you home…  
><em>_Home this Christmas…_

Gwen: _Pacing down the hallway.  
><em>_Trying to fight the urge to call.  
><em>_I could almost hear a pindrop.  
><em>'_Cept for the clock on the wall…_

_And I'm scared that you won't make it through the storm…  
><em>_You should be here with me safe and warm…_

Gwen and background vocalists: _I'll be waiting under the mistletoe,  
><em>_While your driving here through the winter storm.  
><em>_Baby, think of me if it helps to get you home…  
><em>_When the only gift that I really need,  
><em>_Is to have your arms wrapped around me.  
><em>_Baby, think of me if it helps to get you home…  
><em>_Home this Christmas…_

_I'm praying that you make it home tonight,  
><em>_So we can lay down by the fireside.  
><em>Gwen: _You and I…  
><em>Gwen and background vocalists: _Till Christmas morning…  
><em>_There's nothing else that I want this year,  
><em>_More than just to have you here…  
><em>Gwen: _I'll be waiting…_

Background vocalists: _I'll be waiting under the mistletoe,  
><em>_While you're driving here through the winter storm.  
><em>Gwen and background vocalists: _Baby, think of me if it helps to get you home…  
><em>_When the only gift that I really need,  
><em>_Is to have your arms wrapped around me.  
><em>_Baby, think of me if it helps to get you home…  
><em>Background vocalists: _Home this Christmas…_

Gwen: _Looking out the window,  
><em>_Waiting for your headlights,  
><em>_To pull up in the driveway.  
><em>_It's really coming down tonight…_

"Thank you. Merry Christmas," Gwen whispered as she bowed and walked off the stage.

"What an emotional song, Gwen," TheWindSinger192 cried a little bit before regaining composure, "Our next performer is the creator that started it all. She is a fanfiction writer, singer, pianist and alto saxophonist. Sadly, we won't be seeing the alto saxophone out tonight. But we better next year! Here tonight, singing her arrangement of _All I Want Is You_, ICEGIRL2772!"

Piano chords could be heard as a slideshow of couples apart for Christmas began playing on the screen above.

"This song is for all the couples who are sad after a bad time and spending Christmas apart. I pray that this song will bring you guys back together," I whispered before playing the intro to the song and the audience started waving their hands to the beat.

Me: _Sitting here, all alone,  
><em>_Watching the snow fall…  
><em>_Looking back at the days,  
><em>_We threw them snow balls…  
><em>_I can't believe,  
><em>_I'm putting the tree up by myself…  
><em>_I need you,  
><em>_And nobody else…_

_And I'm sorry…  
><em>_If I pushed you away…  
><em>'_Cause I need you here.  
><em>_And I want for you to know…_

Me and background vocalists: _And I don't care if I don't get anything.  
><em>_All I need is you here right now.  
><em>_And I'm sorry if I hurt you.  
><em>_But I know that all I want is you  
><em>_This Christmas…  
><em>_This Christmas…  
><em>_This Christmas…  
><em>_All I want is you.  
><em>Background vocalists: _This Christmas…  
><em>Me: _I'm sorry…  
><em>Background vocalists: _This Christmas…  
><em>Me: _If I hurt you…  
><em>Background vocalists: _This Christmas…  
><em>Me: _But I know that  
><em>Me and background vocalists: _All I want is you this Christmas…_

Me: _And I never wanna do this alone.  
><em>_Baby, I just need you to be here…  
><em>_Here through the holidays… Yeah.  
><em>_I just wanna know if you feel the same way…  
><em>_Because I'm lonely, baby.  
><em>_Want you to hold me, baby…_

_And I'm sorry,  
><em>_If I pushed you away.  
><em>_I just want you to know I miss you.  
><em>_And I want you to stay…_

Me and background vocalists: _And I don't care if I don't get anything.  
><em>_All I need is you here right now.  
><em>_And I'm sorry if I hurt you.  
><em>_But I know that all I want is you  
><em>_This Christmas…  
><em>_This Christmas…  
><em>_This Christmas…  
><em>_All I want is you.  
><em>Background vocalists: _This Christmas…  
><em>Me: _I'm sorry…  
><em>Background vocalists: _This Christmas…  
><em>Me: _If I hurt you…  
><em>Background vocalists: _This Christmas…  
><em>Me: _But I know that  
><em>Me and background vocalists: _All I want is you this Christmas…_

Me: _Wrapping gifts without you, babe.  
><em>_It's like mid-December and there's no call.  
><em>_I can't do this on my own…  
><em>_Whoa-oh-oh… Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh…  
><em>_I've changed my ways.  
><em>_Won't be running back and forth again.  
><em>_I'm here to stay…_

I slowed it down a little bit and it was just the piano and the violins.

Me: _Eh… Eh-eh… Eh…  
><em>_All I want is you… Oh whoa…  
><em>_Eh… Eh-eh… Eh…  
><em>_All I want is you… Oh whoa-oh-oh… Ye-yeah…_

Me and background vocalists: _And I don't care if I don't get anything.  
><em>_All I need is you here right now.  
><em>_And I'm sorry if I hurt you.  
><em>_But I know that all I want is you  
><em>_This Christmas…  
><em>_This Christmas…  
><em>_This Christmas…  
><em>_All I want is you.  
><em>Background vocalists: _This Christmas…  
><em>Me: _I'm sorry…  
><em>Background vocalists: _This Christmas…  
><em>Me: _If I hurt you…  
><em>Background vocalists: _This Christmas…  
><em>Me: _But I know that  
><em>Me and background vocalists: _All I want is you this Christmas…_

Me: _Eh… Eh-eh… Eh… Eh…  
><em>Background vocalists: _All I want is you this Christmas…  
><em>Me: _Eh… Eh-eh… Eh... Eh…  
><em>Background vocalists: _All I want is you this Christmas…_

As the slideshow resolved with a happy ending, it was just the piano and violin once again as the audience went wild as I sang the last lines of the song.

Me: _I'm sorry…  
><em>_If I hurt you…  
><em>_But I know that…  
><em>_All I want is you…  
><em>_Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-yeah…  
><em>_This Christmas…_

The audience went wild as the violins and piano finished the song on a harmonic chord. Discretely, I wiped a few tears from my eyes as I stood up and walked towards the front of the stage.

"Thanks, guys," I murmured as I continued to wipe my eyes, "Sorry. The song makes me emotional. And by the way, Wind, I can't promise about seeing the saxophone next year. But I'll see what I can do. Well, after a couple of slow songs, we finally get to speed things up. Up next is our talented author who took over the fan-series for me. I will be forever greatful to her. And our special guest makes his appearance in this song. Singing _Drummer Boy_, please welcome to the stage THEWINDSINGER192!"

As Michael began playing the drums, TheWindSinger192 walked onto the stage and sang her heart out as the slideshow played containing drummer boys at Christmas and baby Jesus.

TheWindSinger192: _Come, they told me. __Pa rum pa pum pum…  
><em>_A newborn king to see. __Pa rum pa pum pum…  
><em>_Our finest gifts we bring. __Pa rum pa pum pum…  
><em>_To lay before the king. __Pa rum pa pum pum.  
><em>_Rum pa pum pum. Rum a pum pum…_

"Alright, everyone! Put your hands in the air!" she requested as the drumming began playing faster and she began to rap as the children clapped and screamed like mad.

TheWindSinger192: _Rum pa pum pum! __Rum pa pum pum pum!  
><em>_Yeah! I'm on the drum! Yeah! I'm on the snare drum!  
><em>_Yeah! I'm on the beat 'cause the beat goes dumb!  
><em>_And I only spit heat 'cause I'm playin' for the Sun!  
><em>_Playin' for the King! Playin' for the title!  
><em>_I'm surprised you didn't hear this in the Bible!  
><em>_I'm so tight, I might go psycho!  
><em>_Christmas time! So here's a recital!  
><em>_I'm so bad like Michael. I know I'm still young.  
><em>_But I go, I go stupid stupid. Love like Cupid.  
><em>_I'm the drummer boy. So do it. Do it._

_Little baby. Pa rum pa pum pum…  
><em>_I am a poor boy to. __Pa rum pa pum pum…_

Everyone went wild as the special guest walked onto the stage. And the special guest was… BUSTA RHYMES!

Busta Rhymes: _Gather round the mistletoe real quick.  
><em>TheWindSinger192: _I have no gifts to bring. __Pa rum pa pum pum…  
><em>Busta Rhymes: _Matter of fact, let's gather round the fireplace. It's about to get hot in here!  
><em>TheWindSinger192: _That's fit to give our king.  
><em>Busta Rhymes: _What's up, everybody?  
><em>TheWindSinger192: _Pa rum pa pum pum…  
><em>_Rum pa pum pum… Rum pa pum pum…_

Busta Rhymes : _Lemme get straight to it. Yo.  
><em>_At the table with the family havin' dinner._

_Blackberry on our hip and then it gave a little flicker.  
><em>_Then I took a look to see before it activates the ringer.  
><em>_Came to realize my homie Bieber hit me on the Twitter.  
><em>_Then I hit him back despite I had some food up on my finger.  
><em>_Sippin' eggnog with a little sprinkle of vanilla.  
><em>_Even though it's kinda cold, pullin' out a chinchilla.  
><em>_Bieber hit me back and said, "Let's make it hot up in the winter."  
><em>_I said, "Cool." Ya know, Imma deliver.  
><em>_Let's collaborate and make the holiday a little bigger.  
><em>_Before we work, I gotta get this off.  
><em>_See the other family members and drop gifts off.  
><em>_Then I'm headed to the studio cause ain't nothing stopping how.  
><em>_You know we bout to turn it up and really get it poppin' now.  
><em>_People everywhere and all our Twitter followers,  
><em>"_Merry Christmas, Kwanza, Happy Hanukkah!"_

TheWindSinger192: _Mary nodded. Pa rum pa pum pum…  
><em>_The ox and lamb kept time. __Pa rum pa pum pum…  
><em>_I played my drum for him. __Pa rum pa pum pum…  
><em>_I played my best for him. __Pa rum pa pum pum…  
><em>_Rum pa pum pum… Rum pa pum pum…_

_If you wanna give, it's the time of year.  
><em>_JB on the beat. Yeah. Yeah. I'm on the snare.  
><em>_It's crazy how some people say, say they don't care,  
><em>_When there's people on the street with no food. It's not fair.  
><em>_It's about time for you to act merrily.  
><em>_It's about time for you to give to charity.  
><em>_Rarely do people even wanna help at all,  
><em>'_Cause they warm by the fire, getting toys and their dolls.  
><em>_Not thinking there's a family out hungry and cold,  
><em>_Wishin' wishin' that they had somebody they could hold.  
><em>_So I think some of you need to act bold.  
><em>_Give a can do a drive. Let's change the globe.  
><em>_Globe… Globe… Globe… Globe… Globe…_

_I'm the drummer boy. So do it. Do it.  
><em>_I'm the drummer boy. So do it. Do it.  
><em>_I'm the drummer boy. So do it. Do it.  
><em>_I'm the drummer boy. So do it. Do it.  
><em>_I'm the drummer boy. So do it. Do it._

The audience went nuts over the number. Busta Rhymes and TheWindSinger192 joined hands as they bowed for the audience.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE!" Busta Rhymes called out before leaving.

"GIVE IT UP FOR BUSTA RHYMES!" TheWindSinger192 called out as the audience went wild again, "Our next guess is a tough guy with a soft heart. He is an Osmosian and a talented singer. Singing Silent Night with IceGirl2772 accompaning him on the piano, KEVIN LEVIN!"

Kevin and I walked onto the stage and bowed together. We nodded to each other and I walked to the piano. I began playing the introduction and the slideshow began playing above us. It was filled with photos of candles, lights, stars, snow and raining glitter.

Kevin: _Silent night… Holy night…  
><em>_All is calm… All is bright…  
><em>_Round yon Virgin. Mother and child…  
><em>_Holy infant so tender and mild…  
><em>_Sleep in heavenly peace…  
><em>_Sleep in heavenly peace…_

_Silent night… Holy night…  
><em>_Shepherds quake… At the sight…  
><em>_Glories stream from heaven afar…  
><em>_Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia…  
><em>_Christ, the Saviour is born…  
><em>_Christ, the Saviour is born…_

_Silent night… Holy night…  
><em>_Son of God… Love's pure light…  
><em>_Radiant beams from Thy holy face…  
><em>_With the dawn of redeeming grace…  
><em>_Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth…  
><em>_Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth…_

"Thank you," Kevin thanked as he bowed and walked off.

"What is it with me being so emotional tonight?" I grumbled as I wiped my tears once again, "Anyways, this song our next performer would like to dedicate to his beloved wife, who has been by his side since they were pre-teens and he looks forward to many more years together. Singing _Only Thing I Ever Get for Christmas_, give it up for NELSON ASHFORD!"

Nelson walked onto the stage with a wave as a slideshow of him and Sarah began playing.

"I love you, baby," Nelson whispered before he began singing and the audience clapped along to the beat.

Nelson: _If you're the only thing I ever get for Christmas,  
><em>_Then everything I wished for has come true.  
><em>_You're the single item on my list.  
><em>_You're my one and only Christmas wish.  
><em>_The mistletoe is where I'll be waiting. Meet me there…_

_I know someone out there knows what I'm saying.  
><em>_Baby, you're a girl who's wishing just like me. (Yeah, yeah…)  
><em>_There is one, and you know who you are.  
><em>_My gift to you is all my heart.  
><em>_Make my holiday. And hear me when I say…_

_If you're the only thing I ever get for Christmas,  
><em>_Then everything I wished for has come true.  
><em>_You're the single item on my list.  
><em>_You're my one and only Christmas wish.  
><em>_The mistletoe is where I'll be waiting. Meet me there…_

_In the morning, I know everybody's rushing,  
><em>_To see what's underneath the Christmas tree.  
><em>_Know what I mean? Cuz I don't find it there.  
><em>_Under the mistletoe is where,  
><em>_You make my holidays. So hear me when I say…_

_If you're the only thing I ever get for Christmas,  
><em>_Then everything I wished for has come true.  
><em>_You're the single item on my list.  
><em>_You're my one and only Christmas wish.  
><em>_The mistletoe is where I'll be waiting. Meet me there…_

_Only you can make this…  
><em>_A Merry Merry Christmas…  
><em>_There is one. And you know who you are.  
><em>_My gift to you is all my heart.  
><em>_Make my holiday. And hear me when I say…_

_If you're the only thing I ever get for Christmas,  
><em>_Then everything I wished for has come true.  
><em>_You're the single item on my list.  
><em>_You're my one and only Christmas wish.  
><em>_The mistletoe is where I'll be waiting. Meet me there…_

_All I ever wanted was you this Christmas…  
><em>_Yeah yeah yeah…  
><em>_I need you, baby…_

_You're the single item on my list.  
><em>_You're my one and only Christmas wish.  
><em>_The mistletoe is where I'll be waiting. Kiss me there…  
><em>_I'll be waiting. Kiss me there…_

"Thank you. Merry Christmas, everyone," Nelson wished before walking offstage.

"What a touching tribute. Why can't all guys be like this guy? And Justin Bieber, for that matter?" TheWindSinger192 asked.

"I KNOW, RIGHT?" I called out from backstage as girls squeal and boys roll their eyes.

"Our next performer is one smooth Pyronite who can sing and play the drums. Wowing us all with some smooth dance moves and this special tribute to his girlfriend, Kai, singing _Fa La La_, please welcome to the stage MICHAEL YAMAMOTO!" TheWindSinger192 called out.

As Michael came onto the stage, a slideshow of happy couples at Christmas played above him. He waved before taking his position on stage ready to show off some smooth dance moves.

"This is for you, Kai," Michael whispered.

Michael: _This is the time of year we can give it,  
><em>_Give it, give it, give it all.  
><em>_One through ten on your list, you can get it,  
><em>_Get it, get it, get it now.  
><em>_Make your wish tonight.  
><em>_When you open your eyes,  
><em>_When the lights go bright, girl,  
><em>_I'll be right there…_

Michael and background vocalists: _Baby, you deserve everything you want.  
><em>_It's your night. Oh…  
><em>Michael: _Wanna put my ear to your chest, girl…_

Michael and background vocalists: _Baby, I hear melodies when your heart beats.  
><em>_Baby, it sings to me like,  
><em>_Fa la la la la. __Fa la la la.  
><em>_Baby, I hear melodies when your heart beats.  
><em>_Baby, it sings to me like  
><em>_Fa la la la.  
><em>Background vocalists: _I know that it's Christmas time..._

Michael: _You got on my favourite dress.  
><em>_You're looking, looking, looking good.  
><em>_Snow falling on your hair.  
><em>_And I know I don't wanna get it off.  
><em>_Even the stars in the sky can't outshine your eyes.  
><em>_Wanna be your biggest gift. Oh…_

Michael and background vocalists: _Baby, you deserve everything you want.  
><em>_It's your night. Oh…  
><em>Michael: _Wanna put my ear to your chest, girl…_

Michael and background vocalists: _Baby, I hear melodies when your heart beats.  
><em>_Baby, it sings to me like,  
><em>_Fa la la la la. __Fa la la la.  
><em>_Baby, I hear melodies when your heart beats.  
><em>_Baby, it sings to me like  
><em>_Fa la la la.  
><em>Background vocalists: _I know that it's Christmas time..._

Michael: _I'll deck your heart with bells of holly… __(bells of holly…)  
><em>Background vocalists: _Fa la la la la la la, fa la la la la la la...  
><em>Michael: _Baby, 'cause you're the reason to be jolly...  
><em>Background vocalists: _Fa la la la la la la, fa la la la la la la..._

Micheal and background vocalists: _I hear melodies when your heart beats.  
><em>_Baby, it sings to me like,  
><em>_Fa la la la la. __Fa la la la.  
><em>_Baby, I hear melodies when your heart beats.  
><em>_Baby, it sings to me like  
><em>_Fa la la la.  
><em>Background vocalists: _I know that it's Christmas time..._

_Fa la la la la. Fa la la la la.  
><em>Michael: _Like Christmas...  
><em>_I know that it's Christmas time...  
><em>Background vocalists: _Fa la la la la. Fa la la la la.  
><em>Michael: _Know that it's Christmas time..._

"Merry Christmas, everyone!" Michael called out before retreating backstage.

"MICHAEL YAMAMOTO, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" I screamed as the crowd went wild, "Our last act for tonight is someone with a heart as pure as gold and is a pretty talented singer, although she desires to become a doctor and work behind the scenes for YouTube sensation, Hot Shots. Singing _Someday at Christmas_, give it up for KAI STEVENSON!"

She waltzed onto the stage gracefully. On the slideshow above her, photos of everything related to Christmas were being displayed. From Jesus' birth to the night sky to the angels to the Christmas tree surrounded by presents and decorated with baubles, lights, tinsels and of course the angel or the star on top.

Kai: _Someday at Christmas, men won't be boys.  
><em>_Playing with bombs like kids play with toys.  
><em>_One warm December our hearts will see.  
><em>_A world where men are free…_

_Someday at Christmas, there'll be no wars.  
><em>_When we have learned what Christmas is for.  
><em>_When we have found what life's really worth.  
><em>_There'll be peace on Earth…_

_Someday, all our dreams will come to be.  
><em>_Someday, in a world where men are free.  
><em>_Maybe not in time for you and me.  
><em>_But someday at Christmas time…_

_Someday at Christmas, we'll see a Man.  
><em>_No hungry children and no empty hand.  
><em>_One happy morning people will share.  
><em>_Our world where people care…_

_Someday at Christmas, there'll be no tears.  
><em>_All men are equal and no men have fears.  
><em>_One shining moment, my heart ran away.  
><em>_From our world today…_

_Someday, all our dreams will come to be.  
><em>_Someday, in a world where men are free.  
><em>_Maybe not in time for you and me.  
><em>_But someday at Christmas time…_

_Someday at Christmas, man will not fail.  
><em>_Take hope because your love will prevail.  
><em>_Someday, a new world that we can start.  
><em>_With hope in every heart…_

_Someday, all our dreams will come to be.  
><em>_Someday, in a world where men are free.  
><em>_Maybe not in time for you and me.  
><em>_But someday at Christmas time…_

_Someday at Christmas time…_

"Thank you guys," Kai whispered as the audience went wild.

The lights dimmed once again as the audience went silent. In the darkness, everyone united on stage. Above us, another slideshow began playing. This time, it was filled with so much mistletoe, it wasn't funny. The jingles can be heard as the lights lit the stadium and the crowd went nuts as the last song for the night began, breaking everyone's hearts as the night slowly came to an end. Slowly, we all walked onto the stage singing our parts trying not to cry tears of joy and sadness.

Me: _It's the most beautiful time of the year.  
><em>_Lights fill the streets, spreading so much cheer.  
><em>TheWindSinger912: _I should be playing in the winter snow.  
><em>_But I'mma be under the mistletoe._

Ben: _I don't wanna miss out on the holidays.  
><em>_But I can't stop staring at your face.  
><em>Julie: _I should be playing in the winter snow.  
><em>_But I'mma be under the mistletoe._

All: _With you… Shawty, with you.  
><em>_With you… Shawty, with you.  
><em>_With you… Under the mistletoe…_

Gwen: _Everyone's gathering around the fire.  
><em>_Chestnuts roasting like a hot July.  
><em>Kevin: _I should be chilling with my folks. I know.  
><em>_But I'mma be under the mistletoe._

Sarah: _Word on the street Santa's coming tonight.  
><em>_Reindeer's flying through the sky so high.  
><em>Nelson: _I should be making a list. I know.  
><em>_But I'mma be under the mistletoe…_

All (with me harmonising): _With you… Shawty, with you.  
><em>_With you… Shawty, with you.  
><em>_With you… Under the mistletoe…_

_With you… Shawty, with you.  
><em>_With you… Shawty, with you.  
><em>_With you… Under the mistletoe…_

Michael: _Aye, love. The wise man followed the star… (Me: The wise man followed the star…)  
><em>_The way I followed my heart…  
><em>_And it led me to a miracle._

Kai: _Aye, love. Don't you buy me nothing… (Me: Don't you buy me nothing…)  
><em>'_Cause I am feeling one thing…  
><em>_Your lips on my lips…  
><em>_That's a Merry Merry Christmas…_

Girls: _It's the most beautiful time of the year.  
><em>_Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer.  
><em>_I should be playing in the winter snow. (Me: I know…)  
><em>_But I'mma be under the mistletoe._

Boys: _I don't wanna miss out on the holiday.  
><em>_But I can't stop staring at your face.  
><em>_I should be playing in the winter snow. (Me: Winter snow…)  
><em>_But I'mma be under the mistletoe._

All: _With you… Shawty, with you.  
><em>_With you… Shawty, with you.  
><em>_With you… Under the mistletoe…_

_With you… Shawty, with you.  
><em>_With you… Shawty, with you.  
><em>_With you… Under the mistletoe…  
><em>Me: _Under the mistletoe…_

All: _Kiss me underneath the mistletoe.  
><em>_Show me, baby, that you love me so-oh-oh…  
><em>_Oh oh oh…_

_Kiss me underneath the mistletoe.  
><em>_Show me, baby, that you love me so-oh-oh…  
><em>_Oh-oh-oh…_

The song ended. As well as the night. But we had one more surprise for our special friends…

"OK. Be honest. How many of you think the night's over?" I asked, causing everyone raised their hands.

"Well…it's not over yet. In fact, we all have one more special guest for you," TheWindSinger192 smirked knowingly.

"He's captivated the hearts of girls all around the world," I began.

"He changed the music industry by being discovered on YouTube," TheWindSinger192 went on.

"His recent album was recently awarded platnum and debuted at number 1 on the Billboard charts," I continued.

"Singing the final song for the night, _Christmas Eve_," The WindSinger192 added.

"GIVE IT UP FOR JUSTIN BIEBER!" we screamed, causing us to block our ears as the crowd went nuts.

"How you guys doing tonight?" Justin asked into the microphone, causing the girls to scream, "First of all, I'd like to thank Ice and Wind here for arranging this concert and asking me to be a part of it. Giving is as important as receiving. So I want you guys to do me a favour, alright? Whenever you see a charity like Caritas, the Salvation Army, World Vision and other charities, I want you guys to donate a little bit. Because every cent helps families and children. Alright, everyone! Here we go!"

Justin sat on the chair and the piano began playing the familiar song as everyone waved their hands at Justin's request. Even us and we're backstage!

Justin: _It's a holiday. (yeah, yeah, yeah…)  
><em>_Spend it with you, baby.  
><em>_I think that I'm in love this Christmas. (yeah…)  
><em>_Just hang your stockings on the fire place.  
><em>_You know that Santa's coming to town.  
><em>_I'm the one who wants to take you on a sleigh right now.  
><em>_So today is all about you, baby.  
><em>_The mistletoe can pull us closer. That's what I'm waiting for.  
><em>_It sorta feels like it's Valentine's, Valentine's.  
><em>_So I'm entering the top of your roof, them sleigh bells is ringing.  
><em>_I'll be up all night with you, them carols are singing.  
><em>_Japan to Peru. Baby, me and you, this Christmas Eve…_

_Be my date this Christmas Eve!  
><em>_Be my holiday! My dream!  
><em>_(Lay your head on me…)  
><em>_I got you, baby!  
><em>_Kissing underneath the tree,  
><em>_I don't need no presents! Girl, you're everything I need!  
><em>_Let me give you all of me here!  
><em>_Together on this Christmas Eve…_

_You leave some cookies out.  
><em>_Imma eat em all.  
><em>_Nobody can see me but you.  
><em>_It's so magical.  
><em>_When we use imagination!  
><em>_We can fly to never, neverland,  
><em>_To north pole. Is that cold?  
><em>_If you wanna go!  
><em>_I got you, baby…_

_Be my date this Christmas Eve!  
><em>_Be my holiday! My dream!  
><em>_(Lay your head on me…)  
><em>_I got you, baby!  
><em>_(WHOA! WHOA!)  
><em>_Kissing underneath the tree,  
><em>_I don't need no presents. Girl, you're everything I need.  
><em>_Let me give you all of me here!  
><em>_Together on this Christmas Eve…_

_(Be my…)  
><em>_(Be my…)  
><em>_Christmas Eve!  
><em>_(Be my…)  
><em>_(By my…)  
><em>_Christmas, Christmas!  
><em>_(Be my…)  
><em>_(Be my…)  
><em>_Christmas Eve!_

_I promise I won't do you wrong!_

_Be my date this Christmas Eve! (Be my baby!)  
><em>_Be my holiday! My dream! (Oooh!)  
><em>_(Lay your head on me…)  
><em>_I got you, baby! (Whoa! No, no, whoa, no!)  
><em>_Kissing underneath the tree, (I just hold you right!)  
><em>_I don't need no presents!  
><em>_Girl, you're everything I need! (Oooh!)  
><em>_Let me gve you all of me to you!  
><em>_Together on this Christmas Eve…_

_(Be my…)  
><em>_(Be my…)  
><em>_Christmas Eve!  
><em>_Be, be.  
><em>_(Be my…)  
><em>_(Be my…)  
><em>_Christmas Eve! Be, be, be, be, be, be, be, be!  
><em>_(Be my…)  
><em>_(Be my…)  
><em>_Christmas Eve!  
><em>_Be, be!_

To say that the crowd went nuts would be an understatement. It was PANDAMONIUM! Justin just smiled sheepishly and stood up from his chair. We all ran onto the stage to congradulate Justin, including Santa and Busta Rhymes. He greeted us happily and hugged us all. Then, with Justin in the middle next to me and TheWingSinger192, we all held hands and bowed to our happy audience.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL! AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT!" we called out.

Then the lights dimmed and we all ran backstage. Heartbroken, everyone left the stadium and made their way home to their beds. The heartbroken was forgotten as everyone eagerly awaited for Santa Claus to come bearing gifts and eat their cookies, drink their milk and feed their carrots for the reindeer.

"That concert was amazing, you guys. Thanks for letting me be a part of it," Justin thanked as we unhooked the microphones.

"It wasn't a problem. We're just glad you made the time to do this with us," Ben remarked.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. And just for that, I'll squeeze in some more appearances here and in Australia," Justin swore.

"Please do," I immediately begged, causing everyone to laugh, "What?"

"So are you guys gonna do this again next year?" Justin asked hopefully.

"We hope so. And it's all for a good cause," TheWindSinger192 stated.

"I can't believe we have one more week till 2012," Sarah remarked.

"Don't remind us," everyone begged.

"Hey. It's almost midnight. And if we're not in bed soon, Santa will miss our houses," Justin remarked.

"And we have to get this little one to bed," Ben remarked as he scooped his sleeping daughter into his arms.

"We should definitely do something like this again sometime," I said to Justin.

"Definitely," he agreed eagerly.

"Night, guys!" we all said before going our separate ways.


End file.
